Still thinking of a name
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: Rachel was just walking home from baby-sitting when this strange pillar of light came down from the sky, and the next thing she knows shes in the middle of a canyon in the desert with a minicon (Sideburn), wondering how the heck she got there and to top i
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool fall evening in Kalamazoo Michigan, when a 16-year-old girl with dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes was walking home. She was wearing a pair of light blue carpenter jeans; a gray hooded sleeveless vest zipped up with a blue sleeveless shirt under it, a pair of boots. She also had a Blue and White backpack that had some of her stuff, a t-shirt, and a pair of guy's gym shorts; she had spent the past day and a half baby-sitting for her neighbors up the road. As she walked she looked up at the sky and saw that there was a full moon out tonight.

I guess this is one of the perks of living in the country, you get a great view of the stars at night. She thought to herself

Just then a pillar of light came down from the sky behind her. She turned around and stared at it.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?"

She then noticed that it was coming straight towards her. She took off running as fast as she could and when she looked back she saw that it was still coming. She tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground. When she looked over her shoulder she saw that the pillar of light was just coming over her. She closed her eyes just as it came over her and felt a flash of bright light. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground, in the middle of a desert near a canyon. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around.

"How the heck did I get here? The last thing I remember is that pillar of light coming over me."

She got up and started walking around till she saw a path leading down to the bottom of the cannon. Rachel started walking down figuring that if she needed to rest she might find some shade down there and maybe some hikers. When she finally got to the bottom she noticed a strange glow coming from behind some rocks. She walked over to see what it was, and saw that it was a minicon.

Ok I see two possibilities...One I'm dreaming, or two I'm in Transformers Armada. 

She then knelt down beside it and touched it with the palm of her hand, it then began to glow brightly and she brought her arms up in front of her face to try and block the light. When the light subsided she saw a blue and gray Minicon with yellow eyes, and a fire pattern down his arms and legs.

"Hi my name's Sideburn. What's your name and where am I?" he asked

"My name's Rachel and you're in a canyon, in the desert, on the planet Earth."

"Earth? I must be in a different galaxy. I don't ever remember hearing about this planet on Cybertron." He replied looking around

"Well I'm going to continue walking, but your more than welcome to come with me." Said Rachel as she got up

Sideburn thought about it for a minute than nodded his head. As they walked they told each other about themselves. Then Rachel walked into something hard and fell to the ground. As she rubbed her head she said,

"What kind of idiot builds a metal tower in the middle of a desert canyon?"

"Who are you calling an idiot you pathetic human."

Rachel and Sideburn looked up and saw a giant robot with horns coming from his head. Sideburn started shaking madly with fear.

Oh of all the rotten luck! I had to run into a Decepticon... and Megatron at that too. Why couldn't it have been an Autobot, or at least a dumb Decepticon like Demolisher?! Rachel thought to herself staring up at him

Megatron looked down and noticed the Minicon.

"Human surrender the Minicon and I might spare your life."

Rachel stood up and stared up at him and said,

"I got a better idea, how about we run for our lives!" and with that she grabbed Sideburn's hand and took off running

Megatron came chasing after them, and they were running as fast as they possibly could go. When they looked back they saw Megatron had transformed into his tank mode, and was gaining on them fast.

"Sideburn please tell you can transform into something that can get us out of this mess!" said Rachel

Sideburn then transformed into a hover board and told Rachel to hop on. And sped up putting much greater distance between them and Megatron. Megatron then fired a laser shot that landed right in front of them causing Sideburn to swerve out of the way but fall over in the process and knocking him unconscious. Rachel tried to push herself up but found that she had sprained her ankle. So she tried to call out to him. Since he was too far away for her to crawl to him

"Come on dude you gotta get up! We gotta get out of here!" she yelled

Megatron then transformed and walked over to them smiling evilly.

"Looks like I win and you lose human." He said as he stopped in front of Sideburn

"Go to hell, you over grown garbage can!" She said glaring up at him

"I'll teach you to disrespect me!" He said as he walked over to her

He stopped right in front of her and aimed his gun down at her.

"Any last words human." He said grinning down at her

She just stared up at him too terrified to move or speak.

"Stand down Megatron!" said someone above them

I know that voice! Rachel thought as she and Megatron looked up for the source of the voice

**Well what do you guys think? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh and I don't own any Transformers character Besides myself and any other original character I might make up.**


	2. Chp2

Megatron and Rachel looked up to see the source of the voice and saw a red and blue robot with a silver face plate standing on a ledge above them.

"Optimus Prime!" exclaimed Megatron

I better get out of here so I don't get stepped on. But I can't get up and run with a sprained ankle... she thought as she closed her eyes in pain when she tried to stand up

"Need a hand?"

Rachel opened her eyes and looked up to see Sideburn standing over her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah thanks."

Sideburn then bent down and gave her a hand up and let her lean on him so she wouldn't put too much weight on her ankle. They then started to walk away as fast as they could while Megatron and Optimus fought. As they were trying to get away Starscream flew over them and then transformed and landed in front of them.

"Going somewhere Minicon?" he asked grinning down at them

"And just when you think that things couldn't get any worse." Said Rachel staring up at him

Just then a laser shot came out of nowhere and hit Starscream in the shoulder. He took a couple steps back and looked in the direction that it came from and saw Red Alert standing a couple yards away with a gun pointed at Starscream.

"You'll pay for that Autobot!' he yelled and then drew his sword and went charging towards Red Alert and the two of them began fighting

"Come one lets hurry and get out of here before more Decepticons show up." Said Sideburn

They then the heard someone laughing above them.

I know that laugh! thought Rachel as she and Sideburn looked up

Cyclonus was flying straight towards them, and just as he was about to grab both of them Rachel pushed Sideburn out of the ways so Cyclonus only grabbed her. As he flew back into the air Rad and the others came up to him.

"You ok?" asked Rad as Sideburn got up

"I'm fine but Cyclonus got Rachel!" he said

"Whose Rachel?" asked Carlos

"The kid that Cyclonus just grabbed!" said Sideburn pointing upwards

"Hey Megatron sir, I caught a human!" he said laughing and he dropped Rachel

"Put me down blender butt!" she said struggling in his grip

"Excellent Cyclonus! Now Prime seems like you have a decision to make, give me the minicon and the human is unharmed. Refuse and the human dies."

Optimus just glared at him trying to think of a way to save her with out giving up the Minicon

"I'm running out of patience Prime. Surrender the Minicon or I'll have Cyclonus drop the human."

"You overgrown tin can put me down!" Rachel yelled at Cyclonus

"You need an attitude adjustment kid." He replied tightening his grip on her a little

Man what I wouldn't give for a miracle right now. she thought

Just then a laser came out of nowhere and hit Cyclonus in the side. Causing him to lose some altitude.

"Who was that? Come out and show yourself coward!" he yelled

"Don't mind if I do!'' yelled Hot Shot as he came Driving up and transformed

"Power link!'' and Jolt Power Linked with Hot Shot and Hot Shot fired another stronger blast at Cyclonus causing him to drop Rachel

She screamed as she fell towards the ground. But Hot Shot managed to dive and catch her before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied staring up at him

"Well Megatron looks like you won't be getting the Minicon after all." Said Optimus

Megatron just glared at Optimus then ordered his men to retreat.

"Another day Prime." He said before he warped out

Everybody then went over to Hot Shot to see if Rachel was ok. Hot Shot set her down on the ground next to Sideburn then stood up.

"Are you ok?" asked Optimus

"Yeah I'm fine except my ankle is still a little sore but I'll live." She replied smiling

"We should get going Optimus. Before the Decepticons decide to come back." Said Red Alert

Optimus nodded his head then said,

"Alright lets move out." And they all transformed

Rachel rode inside Hot Shot with Sideburn. And they warped back to the Autobots' base.

Sorry it took a while to update but I've had a lot of stuff going on. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review it. Till the next chapter. ï


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Autobots base everyone was introducing themselves to Rachel after she introduced herself to them.

"So what were you doing in the middle of the desert?" asked Hot Shot

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. One minute I'm walking home from baby-sitting. Then the next I'm in the middle of the desert." Rachel answered

"Do you remember anything unusual before you were in the desert?" asked Red Alert

"Ummm…I remember that there was a pillar of light coming towards me. That's about it."

"So Rachel what do you like to do?" asked Rad

"Well I like to play video games, snowboard, which is a good thing since Sideburn can transform into a hover board." She said grinning

Rad, Carlos, and Hot Shot laughed as Alexis rolled her eyes.

Optimus and Red Alert were off to the side talking quietly.

"It sounds to me like she came through a warp gate. Though I'm not sure where from. If I didn't know better I'd say she was from Earth." Said Red Alert

"Hmmm, let's keep quite about this. She'll tell us where she's from when she's ready." Said Optimus looking over at her as she laughed at Alexis yelling at Carlos for something he said

He then walked back over and said,

"So Rachel, where were you planning on staying?"

"Well I have enough money to stay at a motel for maybe a week. And if I get a job I could probably get an apartment." She answered

"I have an idea, why don't you stay here at the base?" said Hot Shot

"Would it be alright with you Optimus?" asked Rachel looking up at him

"I don't see why not, though I think that you should go to school. Red Alert can make up some documents for you so that no one asks any awkward questions." He said grinning under his faceplate at the look on her face

"Aw man." She said

"Well we need to get going, its getting late and our parents are going to start worrying if we don't get home soon." Said Alexis

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Rad as they left

"See ya later Rad." Rachel said as they walked out the door

She then turned to Optimus and asked,

"I don't suppose you guys have any food lying around the base do you?"

"Yes the kids brought some in case they stayed late or got hungry when they were here. Why are you hungry?"

Her stomach then growled and grinned sheepishly.

Everyone laughed and Hot Shot said that he would show her where the food was. When they got there Rachel got a pop out of the fridge, and threw a small frozen pizza into the microwave. When it was done she took it out and started eating it. When she was almost done when she asked Hot Shot

"Hey do you know where Sideburn is?"

"I think he went outside." He answered

"Thanks." She answered and went out to look for Sideburn

After about five minutes she found him sitting on a boulder staring at the sunset, and the few stars that had come out.

"Hey man, feeling a little homesick?" she asked as she sat down next to him

"Yeah a little. How about you?" he asked looking over at her

"Me? Well not really. But I've only been away from home for a couple of hours. You've been away from home for millions of years. My homesickness probably won't set in for a while." She said grinning over at him

"Yeah, I hope I can go back there some day…but with Megatron around that might not happen for a while."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get to go home, Megatron or no Megatron. Everything will work out you'll see." She said patting him on the shoulder

"Thanks. So I hear Optimus is sending you to school tomorrow." He said grinning

"Don't remind me. And I have a feeling that Optimus is going to be giving me a bed time during the week."

Sideburn just started laughing.

"Probably, I'm actually amazed that he hasn't come out looking for us yet."

They then heard someone behind them and saw it was Optimus.

"Speak of the devil." Rachel muttered under her breath

"I heard that Rachel. Its getting late and you should head to bed. You don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow do you?"

"Which you wouldn't have to worry about if you didn't send me to school." She suggested hopefully

"Nice try. Now get to bed."

Rachel got up with Sideburn and grumbled the whole way to her room. When she got there she changed into her shorts and t-shirt and then climbed onto the pull out cot that she had found. Before she went to sleep she stared up at the ceiling and thought to herself,

_What's going to happen next? I hope I can keep where I come from a secret till I get home._

She then rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.

**Well, how was it? Sorry it took so long to get this story updated. I actually had this chapter and the next one for my other Armada fic done, but my hard drive crashed a while ago and I couldn't save any of my files that I had had on it. And of course midterms gotta love those. Then after that I just never got around to finishing the chapter after this and posting this one, but I'm hopefully I'll be able to post chapters in a descent amount of time. Anyway hoped you liked it and I'll drive to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Again I'm really sorry for not updating college and work suck!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up the next morning at seven to get ready for school. She got dressed, grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. She went to where the fridge is and grabbed some juice and poured herself a bowl of cereal. After she was done she walked out of the base with Sideburn and turned to him and said,

"You got that device from Red Alert so people will think that you're a skateboard?" she asked

"Yep, he installed last night, I'll activate it when we get close to town." He said then transformed

"Sounds like a plan to me. Lets go Alexis said that they'll meet us outside the school."

She then hopped on and they took off for the school. When they got there they met Rad, Carlos, and Alexis in the front.

"Hey Rachel, how you feeling?" asked Carlos

"Ask me that when I'm mentally here." She muttered

Everyone laughed, and they showed her to the office where she would pick up her schedule. When she got it she showed it to them, and realized that she had at least one of them in each of her classes. In gym she ran into Billy and Fred while shooting a basketball during their free time.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Billy

"Rachel."

"I'm Billy and this is Fred. I'm the best basketball player, so if you want to get some pointers I'm the guy to talk to."

Rachel just stared at him,

_Oh my god he is even more of a showoff then I thought he was._

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then to bug people." Asked Rad

"Why don't you mind your business? I was just offering her some pointers in basketball."

"Yeah, you're the best man for the job." Said Carlos coming over as well

"You wanna start something?" asked Billy glaring at them

"Whoa calm down there, look thanks for the offer, but I don't need any pointers at basketball." She said and shot the ball and made it nothing but net

"Lucky shot." Said Billy as he went to go get the ball

"Oh really, well how about a little one on one? First one to score five points wins." She said

"Alright. And I'll be nice and let you have the ball first" Said Billy as they got ready for check since they were playing half court

"Thanks." She said grinning as she passed it to him

When he passed it back he got into a defense position and Rachel just stood there dribbling. She then faked going left, and when he leaned to the left she dribbled around him and made a lay up. She grabbed the ball and passed it to him, and said

"You're ball."

About ten minutes later, Billy was walking away sulking with Fred, while Rad and Carlos were congratulating her.

"Nice game, where did you learn to play?" asked Carlos

"I use to play on a team."

"Hey you should try out for the school's team." Said Rad

"Thanks, but I don't think I will. I'm not good enough to be on a school team." She said and headed off to the locker room

"What's she talking about? I thought she was pretty good." Said Carlos

"I don't know, maybe she just likes playing for fun." Said Rad and then they headed to the guys locker room

After school they waited for Alexis since she had to stay after for a few minutes to talk to the teacher. When she came out they headed off to the base. When they got there they ran into Hot Shot who asked,

"So how was your first day of school?"

"It was alright, boring mostly." She said shrugging her shoulders

Just then the Minicon Alarm went off and everyone went to the control room to see where it was located.

"Where's the minicon Optimus?" asked Hot Shot

"The South Pole. Lets roll everyone." Said Optimus as they headed for the warp gate

When they got there Optimus realized that he couldn't go anywhere. So they waited while Red Alert checked out what was wrong with him. The kids were sitting inside of Optimus' trailer while Rachel was standing next to Hot Shot.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Hot Shot

"Yeah, but I'm used to cold, so it doesn't really bother me all that much. Plus this suit is helping."

"There that should do it sir." Said Red Alert

"What was the problem Red Alert?" asked Optimus

While Red Alert told him the problem Hot Shot was saying how he's tired of waiting and that he's going to head out. Carlos ran over to him and said,

"Hey wait up, I'm coming with ya!"

Rachel ran after him and said,

"Don't forget about me! I'm going too!" she said hopping into the passenger seat as Hot Shot took off

After awhile they hit a dead end over looking the ocean and decided to head back. As they were driving back Rachel was looking out the window wondering if they would have time for her to have a couple runs down some of the hills on Sideburn. She then spotted Starscream flying over a crevice and noticed him flying towards them.

"Uh Hot Shot, we got company!" she exclaimed as Starscream started firing on them

"Hang on you guys!" he said as he started swerving to avoid being hit

"Hot Shot be careful, your traction isn't going to be very good on all this snow and ice!" said Rachel

Just then Hot Shot slid over the edge and started falling to the bottom of the ravine. Jolt however managed to stop them from falling and slowly lowered them to the ground.

"Thanks Jolt. That was too close for comfort. I owe ya one." Said Hot Shot as he drove back up to the top

When they got to the top Cyclonus and Demolisher started firing on them. Hot Shot headed for the edge again as he tried to avoid them. But this time he transformed but when he did Carlos went flying out of the drivers side door, and Rachel fell off onto the ground. And managed to catch the edge before totaling rolling off. Jolt caught him in mid air and set him down on a ledge. She looked down and saw Carlos beneath her and reached for him.

"Come on Carlos! Give me your hand!"

Carlos grabbed it just as the ledge gave way.

"What do we do now? We can't hang like this forever." Said Carlos

"I know, don't worry we'll think of something." She said as she looked up to see if anyone could help and she saw Red Alert and Hot Shot were still battling the Decepticons

"Hot Shot look out!" she yelled once she saw Megatron heading towards him

Hot Shot turned around too late and Megatron held him hostage. Rachel didn't have time to worry about him since her hand was starting to freeze.

"Carlos, can you get a grip on the wall? I need my other hand."

"No problem." He said and he managed to get a good hold on the ledge

Rad and Alexis showed up and Rad reached down for one of them to grab his hand. Carlos grabbed it and Alexis helped pull Rachel up since she was hanging onto the top edge and was easy to pull up.

"What about the minicon?" Carlos asked

"Hey one thing at a time bud." Said Rad as he grabbed Carlos's hand

Starscream meanwhile was punching the wall trying to get to the minicon buried under the ice. Just as Rad was about to pull Carlos up, the ice that he had his footing on gave way and Carlos fell backward pulling Rad with him and Alexis and Rachel who had grabbed on to Rad to try and keep them from falling. Red Alert sent a multicolored disk at them that caught them before they fell to their deaths. Then he sent a rocket to Starscream that snatched the minicon from him. Starscream retaliated by firing at the ice under his feet, but Red Alert jumped out of the way and the ice fell and hit Starscream causing him to fall. When the kids were back on solid ground Optimus asked them if they were alright. They said that they were and Optimus said that it was time to head back to the base.

"Hey Optimus, I have a quick question." Said Rachel

"Yes what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if before we left if it would be alright for me to hop on Sideburn and go snowboarding. It just be one run, please?"

Optimus looked down at her and laughed at the pleading look in her face.

"I guess one quick run won't hurt."

"Alright!" she exclaimed jumping up and punching her fist into the air

The others watched as she hopped onto Sideburn and came down the slope. When she got to the bottom she said,

"Thanks Optimus, I haven't been snowboarding in a really long time. The last few winters back home had been pretty mild, so I wasn't able to get out to the slopes."

"Alright team lets head back." Said Optimus and they warped back to the base

When they were back at the base they were all standing around the minicon waiting for it to activate.

"I wonder what this minicon will look like." Said Alexis

"Yeah me too." Said Carlos

Just then it began glowing and they saw an image appear in the pillar of light. Then suddenly it faded away.

"What happened?" asked Rad

"I don't know, maybe its not ready to wake up yet." Said Hot Shot

One down, two to go. thought Rachel as she stared at it


End file.
